Adventure Time?
by coolness105
Summary: (This is a story of a girl Lily who (has no REAL friends) meets the main characters of adventure time, and befriends them. It's not great but I mean, I tried.) If you have any suggestions please write to me!


(This is a story of a random person meeting the main characters of adventure time. It's not great but I mean, I tried.)

I first met them when I went on a picnic alone to Marshmallowy Mweadows.  
It was the summer after my second year in college, I was bored of staying at home,  
and with no one to talk, and/or hangout with, I went on a picnic  
(at that time I had no real, trustworthy friends). When I entered the mweadow, the flowers were so tall that they  
went up to my thighs, but I ignored them and continued into the mweadow,  
but as I got closer to the center of the mweadow, I noticed a group of people there already.  
It was hard for me see them, so I went closer; but I didn't want anyone to see me, so I crawled closer.  
Here's what I saw:

While I knelt there, I thought, "looks like they're having fun huh? They look about the same age as me," I sighed.  
"I wish I had people to talk to like that."  
I tried to be as unnoticeable as I could but somehow Cake saw me and then other looked at me too.  
I was shocked to see them get up and come in my direction, so I got and tried to run away;  
but before I could, both Lord Monochromicorn, and Lady turned into unicorns and flew right in front of me.  
Cake turned into a cat, while Jake turned into a dog, and stretched the bottom half of their bodies next to the unicorns  
(in front of me) and then the top of their bodies retracted to the bottom half of their bodies.  
Marshall Lee & Marceline turned into bats and flew after them.  
While Finn, Fionna, Princess & Prince Bubblegum, Flame prince & princess, ran to catch up.  
When they were all in front of me I thought they were angry, so I was scared.

"Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded.  
Lord Monochromicorn, Lady , Jake, Cake, Marceline, and Marshal Lee all turned back into their human form,  
and Cake said, "Relax girl, we aint gonna hurt you."  
"Your not?" I asked, looking up.  
"Of course not!"  
"Oh . . ." I got up, relieved. "Then why did you stop me?"  
"Well," Lord Monochromicorn said, "I was just curious to know what you were doing.  
I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Oh . . ."  
I looked at all of them, then Marceline said,  
"So what WERE you doing?"  
"Um . . . I was . . . ." I stuttered as I tried to answer.  
"Whats wrong?" Lady asked. "Oh! How rude of me." Her raised voice startled me.  
"Hello, I'm Rainbow, and this is my brother Mono.  
"It's a pleasure," said Mono as he bowed.  
"That's Flame Prince & Princess."  
"You can call me Aden, and him Kenneth." Adenah offered,  
"That's Cake, and that's Jake, the're siblings."  
"Hi, hee hee." Jake giggled, but Cake smiled and flashed me the peace sign.  
"Those two are Finn, and Fionna. Also siblings."  
"Hi." Fionna shyly said, as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, while Finn said, "Hey."  
"And those two are Marceline and Marshall Lee. They're brother and sister too."  
Marshall Lee noded to me, and said, "yo," Marceline said "Hey. Call me Marcy."  
"And these," Lady pointed to Princess & Prince Bubblegum, "are Prince & Princess Bubblegum."  
When I saw their crowns I clumsily bowed, and they smiled.  
"You don't have to bow."  
"Oh." I straightened.  
"Miss, What is your name, if I may ask?" Mono said politely.  
"Oh! My . . . My name's Lily, I'm 19." I said with my eyes downcast.  
"Lily is a beautiful name."  
I blushed, "Thank you."  
"So back to the original question, What were you doing." Cake broke in.  
"Um, I came to have a picninc, and I saw you all here." I explained.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"It's okay, but it's been a while since anyone has entered Marshmallowy Mweadows." Rainbow said.  
"People say it's haunted." Marshal Lee broke in.  
"Why's that?" I asked suddenly curious. A beautiful place like this surely couldn't be haunted, could it?  
"'Dunno know, but thanks to that, people think were strange for coming here."  
"I don't!" I foolishly yelled. When I saw them they looked completely normal.  
They all smiled, and I blushed.  
"So where you from?" Marceline asked.

That's all I got so far, any suggestions?


End file.
